Damaged
by DramaQween
Summary: A tale of domestic abuse. Keely POV. Very Dramatic! Chapter 4 now up!
1. The Story Begins

**A/N- I used to be TropicalGymnast, now I'm Drama Qween. If you don't like drama or cursing, don't read this! **

I dreaded going homefrom schooltoday. Dad was back from his buisness trip. The week he was gone was heaven. No yelling. Absolutely peaceful. But he's going to find something wrong with me. He's going to yell. "Earth to Keely..." I heard faintly. Phil was waving his hand in front of me. "Sorry, I was just drifting off. Thinking about...uh...math. Yeah, it was hard today." Phil went on with Seth talking about algebra. Sometimes I just don't understand him.

The rest of the day was a blur. Then it was time to go home. I tried to stall. But before I could ask something came up. I was standing at the bus stop. "Keel...I wish we could have a study session tonight but we have to have dinner with Mr. Hackett again. He's so weird." My stomach dropped. I would have to go home. "Okay." I tried not to sound too dissapointed.

I walked in the house slowly. Mom was on the couch. "Mom? Is dad here yet?" she sighed and looked very weary. "No. But I got a call...he's been drinking." I sighed. Tonight wasn't going tobe an easy night. I was going to enjoy the moments of peace I had. I started dinner, since mom just went to sleep. I was about to call Tia and maybe get my mind off things when suddenly I heard a loud bang. I went to see what it was. It was dad, stumbling in the house and slamming the door. He was very drunk. I was terrified of what he might do. "Where the hell's my dinner!" he yelled. "In-in the kitchen." I said. He went into the kitchen. I braced myself and walked in. He took a few bites. "What iss thisss?" he slurred. I didn't say anything. Maybe it was better not to speak. He threw the plate at the wall and it shattered and food flew everywhere. I screamed. He got up and smacked me. Oh no. The violence was coming back. "Dad- stop it!" I screamed. "Thats what you get for making such a lousy dinner! And don't you talk back to me!" He hit me again. "Please stop!" I yelled. Out of the corner I saw mom. "Mark, leave the girl alone! You're drunk!" He ignored her. He pushed me hard against the wall and I fell. "MARK GET OFF HER!" Mom is so tough. Dad finally got off me and I ran upstairs as quickly as possible and slammed the door. I cried and cried into my bed until I fell asleep.

When I woke up mom was standing over me, rubbing my forehead. "What time is it?" I asked. "Only 11. Phil called for you earlier. I told him you were busy." I sighed. I don't want Phil to find out about this. "Where's dad?" Mom rolled her eyes. "He finally passed out. I hate living like this. I would call the cops, but he keeps threatening us. His temper is so bad...and he was drunk tonight." She said something else, but I didn't want to listen. I just rolled over and went back to sleep.


	2. Drama

**A/N- sorry! I have been busy with gymnastics the past few weeks. Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, this chapter is violent, and can get graphic. There is some mild language. If you're sensitive to these things, please don't read!**

I woke up an hour early to put on my makeup. There was a bruise on my cheek where I had been slapped. The violence had been going on for about 6 months and I got skilled at covering up bruises excellently. It took about 15 minutes. I picked out a long-sleeved outfit to cover the red marks on my arm from where Dad grabbed me. I hurried up and left to eat breakfast at school. _Hopefully Phil has some spray donuts left, _I thought.

School was normal. Phil said dinner was better than last time. I don't remember him telling me about Mr.Hackett coming over before, but whatever. I hoped he wouldn't ask why I wasn't as happy and talkitive as I usually am. He didn't, but I felt like he noticed and didn't want to say anything. But I forgot...midterms come back today! I was praying I would get A's so badly! And I can't hide it if I do get low grades. The school sends out a newsletter a few days before they come out.

Our seventh period teacher handed them out. "Teslow." she said when I got mine. I nearly cried when I saw my grades.

Teslow, Keely

Algebra II- C+  
AP English 10-B-  
AmericanHistory- C  
Biology part II- A-  
Elective 1- A+  
Elective 2- A+  
Elective 3- A

The B. The C's. Dad's going to kill me this time. I felt woozy. Suddenly everything went black.

I woke up in the nurse's office. "Keely, are you awake?" Nurse Harrold asked softly. "Yes." I whispered. "Honey, you passed out about 10 minutes ago. We checked everything and your body is fine. Are you going through a lot of stress?" "I uh...my grades are kind of low and...well some other stuff...with my...boyfriend. Yeah, my boyfriend." She looked sympathetic. "Well I certainly hope you feel better. I called your mother-" she looked at my emergency form. "Mandy and she's on her way to pick you up." Mom walked in about 5 minutes later. She talked a bit to the nurse and signed me out.

"So you were nervous about your grades, huh?" Mom asked. "How are they this time? "C plus in Algebra, C in History." I sighed. She knew dad would be upset. There was no telling. All we hoped was that he wouldn't lose his temper as bad.

We got in the house and I laid on the couch. A few hours later I awoke to some noise. "Where's my dinner..."_ Damn it! _I swore to myself. "Sorry, dad. I wasn't feeling well." He didn't look as drunk, but he did have a beer in his hand. I guess he grabbed one when he came in. "That's no excuse. I expect food on the table as soon as I come in." He was mad, but not crazy. Hopefully he would be nicer with the grades. I was praying. "Now where are those grades?" He boomed. "I know you got midterms today!" I looked at the ground. _What should I do? Should I lie and tell him I didn't get them yet? That will buy me some time. _But he was too quick. He spotted it on the kitchen table, buried beneath bills and letters. "Lets see..." He was giving me a dirty look. "C's! C'S! A B MINUS!" Dad's face turned so red it was almost purple. Mom came running. "Mark, what's wrong?" I screamed. "What the hell is this!" He smacked me. "With grades like this you're going to turn out a slut like your mom!" This is where I draw the line. "Don't call my mom a slut, you bastard!" I screamed in a fit of rage. For just a second -maybe just a millisecond- there was silence. A shocked silence. Mom's mouth hung wide open. Dad turned another shade of red I don't even think was possible. He grabbed my sore arm. "Young lady don't you ever talk to me like that!" He started beating me. He threw me against the wall and kicked me hard. "Mark what are you doing!" Mom yanked at his arms. "Get off her!" He smacked mom. While he was distracted I ran up to my room. I was bleeding and in tremendous pain but I kept going. I had to do something. It felt like an out-of-body expirence. I got a bag and packed some things. I can't even remember what I packed. The yelling was still going on downstairs. I wrote a short note to my parents and got out the window the best I could. I crashed in the bushes and it hurt badly. I ran.

**There's a cliffhanger for ya'll to hold on to. I want to tell you about the next chapter soooooooo bad. All I can tell you though is that Phil will get involved. **


	3. Now or Never

Somehow I ended up at the Diffy's. I didn't want to disturb Mr. and Mrs. Diffy, so I threw rocks at Phil's window. He looked out. "Phil!" I whispered. "I'm down here!" he looked down. "Keely what happened! You look terrible!" "Sneak me in. I'll tell you." Somehow I got inside. Things kept getting fuzzy. I was dizzy. I sat on Phil's bed. "Keely you're bleeding!" I sighed. "My dad...he was beating me..." I started to sob. Something I hadn't done since I left home. Phil held me. "Shh." he said. "You don't have to talk about it." I took a breath. "I have to stay here. But thats what he'll be expecting." Phil was very concerned. "See he threatened my mom and me that if we tell anyone we've been beaten on, he'll kill us." He took in an uneasy breath. "Keely, we have to get you cleaned up. You're bleeding." I barely realized I hada steady stream of blood dripping down my forehead. Phil eyed my overnight bag. "So...I guess you're planning to stay here?" "Yeah. I don't know how long though. Dad knows I probbaly told somebody. He's going to kill me. And-" I gasped. "Mom! Oh my God...Mom..." I nearly broke down in tears. I know how his temper can be. "Keel, calm down. He's not coming here. I'm sure he doesn't even know you're here." Phil's voice was so reassuring. "Well, your parents can't know I'm here. They'll try to send me home, or call the cops or worse. You can't tell ANYBODY. Promise?" My green eyes stared into Phil's brown, velvet eyes. He sighed. "Promise. Now you need to get cleaned up. The bathroom is right outside my room, here's your clothes-" he handed me my bag "And a towel." he got a towel from a drawer "Lock the door. And be very quiet." "Okay."

I felt so much better after getting a shower. After getting dressed in the locked bathroom I went back to Phil's room. When I opened the door he was shirtless. "Ahh!"I cried. He quickly grabbed a shirt. I covered my eyes. "Are...are you decent now?" "Yeah. Sorry about that." He blushed. "Phil, honey? Are you okay?" came a muffled voice from downstairs. "Yeah, mom, I'm fine!" Phil shouted back. I couldn't help but think he was kind of...I don't know...cute without a shirt on. _No, Teslow!_ I told myself. _Don't think like that! _I sighed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Keely, hide!" Phil whispered. I shut myself in his closet. Then I heard the voices. "There's a policeman at the door. He's looking for Keely. Her parents reported her missing!" I think the voice was Mr. Diffy's. _Missing? Oh no. Now the cops will stop at nothing to find me. Now Dad will stop at nothing to find me. _I panicked. "Come on downstairs, son. He has some questions for you." I'm sure he was nervous. I came out of the closet and sighed. Unfortunately Pim happened to be walking by Phil's room, while the door was open. She saw me. "What are you doing here, blondie?" she demanded. "Shhhh! You can't tell anyone I'm here!" She smiled. "Ohhhhhh so you and Phil have been doing the do? I knew something was going on with him!" "NO! See, Pim, some things are going on at home. Dangerous things. Things that could GET ME KILLED. You can't tell anyone I was here! Please promise me." I pleaded with her. She looked genuinely concerned. "Ok. I swear I won't tell another soul about you here. I wont even ask why. Good luck with your problem." She gave me a hug. I was shocked. "I knew somewhere in there was a sweet girl." I said. This time she didn't give me a dirty look.

10 minutes later Phil came up looking worried. "They asked me so many questions. Where you were. How you were feeling when I saw you at school.I...I choked. I made up this big lie about how you were so happy and you called me and said you were...going to Pat's Pizzaria. Now they're going to look there. We have to get out of here." Phil rushed around and got a small travel bag."Keely, I can't leave you like this. When he finds you he will kill you. Thats serious. We have to go to a whole new town. New names. New faces." He got the WIZRD out. He zapped himself. It was an older version of him. Very handsome. "I like that." I said quietly. Then he zapped me. I was a whole different person. I still had the green eyes, but short, black hair and black nails. I looked very punk, basically the oposite of my style. And I looked older too. We both looked 18. He put a few more gadgets in the bag, along with some money and told me to get my bag. Phil was going to take us out the window, using some new gadget. Things were going by so quickly, in such ablur, that I couldn't tell. I held on. _Its now or never,_ I thought. We finally set foot on the ground and started to run behind the Diffys' house. I looked back for a second, at what we may never see again, and saw my dad pounding on their door. I promised to never come back.


	4. Run

**A/N- The song that sort of goes with the story "Damaged" was written by ME! SO IF YOU WANT TO USE IT EMAIL ME FOR PERMISSION!Its just the bridge and the chorus because I didn't want to put the whole song. But at the end of the story I will write the whole song. And I have another one Keely is going to sing within the next few chapters. Its the one about Phil. I didn't write these songs just for the story, I had them written ages before this. Just some food for thought!**

**Edit: This thing keeps uploading weird so thats why the words get squished together sometimes. **

**And to the person who said Keely's dad was an asshole: Thanks! Thats exactly what I was going for :D**

Phil and I ran through the backyard as quietly as possible. We walked to the next town, Vista City. "How much money do you have? We need to stay in a hotel or something." I said. We were both tired and it was after 12 am. "Um, I have 2 20's but I can use the WIZRD to multiply them. I really don't want to but we have to do drastic things in drastic times." We found a motel, the Starlite Inn.It was not the most glamouous looking thing but it was shelter for the night. We paid $90 for our room.

However when we got inside we realized we forgot to get 2 beds! "Um, Keely, I'll sleep on the floor. We don't have to...uh...be in the same bed." Phil blushed. "No, that's okay, I don't mind. As long as you stay on your side!" I joked. Phil zapped us both into our normal selves. I got into bed. Phil uncomfortably got on the other side as far over as he could. "Now, Phil, I don't bite. Its not like we're married. You're just my boyfriend-I mean my friend. Yeah, my friend." _Almost slipped up there! _Now it was MY turn to blush.

"Are you gonna be okay?" he whispered. I sighed. "Yeah. I'm just kind of sore." He gave me a reasurring look. "Keel, we're going to be fine. All we have to do is get our lives together in a new town far away from Pickford and come back when this whole thing blows over." "And when is that?" "I don't know. All I want is for you to be safe."

We were both silent for a few moments. Then I started to sing softly. "What song is that?" Phil asked. "Oh, I wrote it myself." I started over.

_Even though he's gone _

_the hurt still goes on_

_And although you're here with me_

_I'm sure you can see_

_I've been damaged_

_and I gotta fix myself_

_Baby, it wasn't you_

_It was somebody else_

_Damaged_

_And you're the only one_

_Who could see me through_

_I gotta hold on to you..._

"Wow. That's great. You have an awesome voice, Keely." I smiled. "Thanks. I've been writing songs forever. Angry songs about...Dad...and lovingmom and about you." I stopped in my tracks. "Me? What songs about me?" Phil teased. "Nothing..." I trailed off. "Its not important. Good night, Phil." "Good night, Keel."

**Meanwhile, back at the Diffy's...(No POV)**

There was a loud banging at the door shortly after the police left. Mrs. Diffy looked concerned. "Now thats strange, its after 10!" She got up and answered it. It was Keely's father.

"Hey, Diffy, I'm Keely Teslow's father. I can't find her or her mother anywhere. Have you seen them?" "Why, no. A policeman just came here earlier and said you were looking for them." suddenly Pim appeared. Mrs. Diffy turned to her. "Pim, did Phil say anything about seeing Keely?" Pim looked nervous. "No, nothing." she quickly ran off. Mrs. Diffy rolled her eyes. "Kids. So would you like to come inside for some coffee? To sit down? Something?" He looked as if he was going to refuse, and then changed his mind and accepted. He was in the kitchen sipping on coffee. "Lloyd, can you get Phil down here and see if he can tell Mr. Teslow anything?" Mrs. Diffy called. "Sure, Honey." Mr. Diffy knocked on Phil's bedroom door. "Phil?" There was no answer. "Phil?" He called again. He opened it. Phil was nowhere to be seen. "Barb...we have a situation on our hands!" He ran downstairs to his wife and Mr. Teslow. "Phil is missing!"


	5. Author's note :

**Author's Note**

**:( the story is on hiatus...that means I won't be updating it for a LONG time. I have school and gymnastics and I don't have the time to write anymore! So I will update, maybe in a month or so. :( Sorry**


End file.
